


Caught in red

by xui_jin93



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 2seung - Freeform, Family, Love Confessions, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xui_jin93/pseuds/xui_jin93
Summary: Sejun was caught watching porn on the living roomnot know that seungsik also enjoy this kind of things caught in red by Seungwooso the elder want to find out the truth.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Caught in red

**Author's Note:**

> please dont hate me, and the character in this story.
> 
> tell me i did a good job writing in english.
> 
> SEE YOU NEXT TIME :p

It was sunny day on Sunday. The heat in Seoul getting more intense than usual. People in the city take a precocious step to stay safe, indoors is better for health reason, so does Victon family will do the same activity for today’s. they all decided to stay input at the dorm, take a good rest on this nice weather by all the way  
  
Seungsik narrow his eyes when he caught Sejun in red-handed scroll something illegal so openly in the living room. He definitely can see clearly what his dongsaeng been doing, with his white ipad, half naked short, his back facing the door kitchen Seungsik ensure everyone can see the same things. Sejun trying to access restricted website of his aged. It was porn website, his both eyes confirmed it already. Only he doesn’t want to make a rush accusation on him, Seungsik carefully tip-toeing to come closer.  
  
Since these days were so hot. Sejun always walk casually inside the dorm with half-naked short. His skin getting more exposed compare to Seungwoo and Byungchan, only make a different him and them is physical activity at the outside Sejun hate it a lot. And that couch he were sited right now? It was his favourite spot to lied down leisurely like a sloth and no one could ever stop him.  
  
Everyone was in a deep sleep on that day, Seungsik and Sejun is the only one which wide awake because their insomnia keep on attacked. Plus with this heatwave weather, the elder just want to spoiled his solid frame with cold ice basket challenge’s, make sure the temperature of his body low a bit from getting stroke heat. Seungsik should prepared himself by now. That why he force himself to wake up. When the floors where the place he sleep cannot be as stabilized anymore.  
  
But then, the first reason he goes to the kitchen got distracted due to these matter caught right in front of his eyes. Seungsik temporarily forgets what he want to do when arrived at the kitchen seeing Sejun didn’t sleep yet make him curious. His dongsaeng included one of the people in this dorm who hardly to wake up when they already fall into sleep. Besides, he have this special ability to sleep everywhere he wants, his sleepiness talents inside him is questionable thus make the same equal with his glutton power.  
  
Comeback to the present, he forget everything first observing Sejun is more important. Why is so funny that Sejun laughing about? Seungsik really want to know. Few times, he eyes follow Sejun finger web scrolling, watching together when he play the sex video quietly from behind. Until someone who witness everything notices their weird behaviour decided to pay a visit.  
  
“that look so fun” he commented, voice put in low frequency similar to the whispering winds make Seungsik flinch. The man give a soft blow direct to his ears, generate unexpected curse word loudly from the younger lovely mouth he turn around and sees their leader grin towards them. Seungsik voice also stop Sejun activity from going any further, he already caught a red-handed, busted. Any deniable won’t be valid anymore. They both with eyes shocking, Seungwoo stare at them with his arm on his waist. He caught both of his younger brother enjoying the porno activity when the both of them strongly announce that they extremely dislike, oppose “do you like / watch the porn video”.  
  
“it okay guys. I can stay quiet if you want me too….” The elder told them calmly. Eyes, voice, gesture always be gentle when do the talking and it didn’t match with people first expectation. Although the orbs bring different kind of meaning, the three of them glance into each other’s; without a word, they all agree to come virtual contract that been proposed by the eldest. Seungsik seriously hate that sinnestest smile on Seungwoo face. It was like he already watch him long time ago appreciate another secret that be disclose firmly end up revealing. Act like nothing before, they parted to their own belonging room faintly. Seungwoo voice out his whining ; “Oh yeah, Sejunnie. I want to sleep in your room tonight…” and Sejun give an o-kay finger symbol.  
  
They all comeback to normal life. The resting day has 24 hours left; people want to used it all without any regret. That time moments, another family member inside the dorm already rise from their sleep. Subin is standing in between their separated room halfway, yawned. The leader simply patted his head. Seungwoo room with Hanse, Seungsik room with Sejun. Those room only fit 2 people together double decker inside it, The others 3 youngest liner have no choice but to sleep on the floors at the living room. 1 room left, 7 people definite to make as wardrobe store. They much comfortable in this way, more over have a large space to rolling, more skinship within brothered hood need to devolped with loved like Byungchan said.  
“everything is all right hyung?”the youngest asked Sungwoo but only received pats on his eyes, the leader leave him bewildered on his reacting immediately shut the door. He didn’t thinks much, when he saw Sejun favourite couch were empty Subin quickly jump into it while dragging Hanse out his bed. Hanse been in zombie state enough for 10 hours. Hanse need to wake up play with him. The day of Victon family just end like that.  
  
After eating their delivered dinner, it so weird that Seungwoo instantly goes into Sejun room claiming that he already feel sleepy. The eldest constantly hyped though. The food that be used to regain our energy, they always fight who will get the last meal. Since the family financial were not so economic, Seungwoo come in second can eat about 10 people portion especially sangpyeopsal. The other’s didn’t say anything. Only watch him through his silhouette, every elder step goes until it disappear behind the door. Only two pairs of eyes looking side by side; stay silent. They know the meaning from all of that act. And they comeback to their sense, when Hanse still blurry asking the meaningful question about Seungwoo behaviour “what wrong with him?” to anyone who willing to give a good explanation answers about their leader mood swing todays. The question were floating in air, and let it be vapours finish’s as a result of everyone chose to mute then he continue his journey eating  
  
Seungsik smacked his head. Hanse literally speaking with his mouth full and the food is all scattered around the table mixing with the main dish. The “Euw” sound he heard everywhere, Sejun is screaming at him with spoon on his hand; yelling “wtf! You make lose my appetite!!” smacked his dongsaeng head for a second time; picked up his plate want puke  
  
Hanse just grinning. Don’t know why he so happy today, his mood is up to the hills right now. Maybe Seungsik finally brought his favourite food that he always craving since the day of his training, hyung the one who have the money and he always cutely begging. The pocket money he means that his hyung works on as a part time before. He wins over Seungsik to never to said “no” to him by win with his ultimate aegyo. He needs to thanks Subin for this. For teaching him this secret. Seungsik just adorable when he flustered losing. Get smacked for third time from Byungchan because he made him to work harder on cleaning, finally he yells hurt. “Hey, what dat’s for??!”  
  
When Seungsik finally come into his room to sleep, he can see the elder already crawling in circle on Sejun bed. Seungsik run his fingers on the eldest brownish blonde hairs, comb it before grasp the light stand to switch off the light. The night getting dark pitched, he tucked himself inside his fluffy blanket to forget everything. Yup, everything. If he tried to remembers the things that happen today it getting more awkward between him and those two. Sejun teach his dance routine and Seungwoo his vocal partner. It might ruined the mood of awkwardness. Do they feel the same way just like him?. Jesus, his head hurt. It Sejun fault this was happen!!. Seungsik close his eyes and drive to his dream. May his mind on ease. Finally, he fell into deep slumber.  
  
As the time passed unknowingly, he feel there is something creeping against his body. They wake up him to stay alert, to be precise, it’s have 5 legs, small but have this feeling it kind of dangerous things based on his sensor touch. The size is about his fist, might be much bigger or even smaller begin slowly messaging his groin clothed at infront. “why your finger is crawling on me? Feels someone breathe underneath his ear then start kissing his nape. “Seungwoo hyung…” he warned; definitely the human whiff and he knows it. Who else inside this rooms beside him and the leader?. Seungwoo the only human inside this room cause Byungchan is sleeping outside although the room quick big can fixed with 3 people. The only left object named Human just him. It him. It’s Seungwoo hyung.  
  
“I just wanna to testing the experiments based on that video” the elder raspy voice breeze through his ears; strong arm suddenly hugged him, straggles his frame. Seungwoo was embrace him secure, lips tach to his pale skin send tingle pleasure absolutely. The hugged were so tight from behind, his naughty hand slowly come at infornt sneakingly come inside the younger pants playing on his soft belly. Seungsik moan at the contact, in rush slapped that strange creature be lurking everywhere on his body; make mess with his sensitive indicator aka ‘rose bud’. “You don’t want the others wake up from your lovely voice aren’t you?” the whisper truly caught off his guards, the peck be place anywhere he could extent; not just him. All the members sometime were received the same things from his gesture as a lovely symbol of the brotherhood love. The smooch getting more arousal by the time being and he cannot thinks any else to save himself.  
  
“Come on Seungsik-ssi, it been a long time though?” it getting more greasy and cheesy Seungwoo pick up line to request what he want to his beloved one. There, there, an erotic sound he start to make it with his alluring voice; Kang Seungsik really hate it. The leader made him remembers one particular things, on that days when he confess to him, to be his lover; the reason is so astonished just to love to see his blushing?. Seungsik take back for second to process the info, but then he agreed to be the one that Seungwoo can lean on; away from these leader hard works. Some of victon family members witness that scene, considering how pure, delicate and the honesty Seungsik characteristic are; they all applause in auw. Since then, he follow what the leader want every night. The ‘simplest jobs’ became the often demands to help him sleep well. It was him begging, not to do the jobs on their working time. The minor should not or cannot know this was happen. Seungwoo skinny yet long muscle finger swiftly get inside his pants wrapped his cock glide up and down gently, bring another term pleasure of heaven. He yelps, nearly release his throaty moan thanks goodness manage to hold on by Seungwoo hand. They deadly do these dirty things behind their members back during that time in the car way to precording music broadcast. He glare at him, smacked his hand away and the elder strangely obey. That night, the elder didn’t let him go easily. The same way exactly what was happen at starter, first he asked Sejun to exchanged bed, then begin his project. Seungsik didn’t notice the hints project starter initially. He simply thought that Sejun want to get warm in Seungwoo room together with Hanse. The real meaning is more than this. All he remember that he wake up in the late night because a sudden thrill slight into his body system feeling bliss come from above between his legs. Seeing the elder red hair balls sucked it his ‘junior’ happily, he just grunt. Seungsik mind were clouded, throw his head taste an ecstasy. It doesn’t long to his release, his sex drive ride till to the edged of his struggle. The elder must come prepared. Based on his art work of tied knot presentation on his hand, against his body; the task to get away from this become more difficult to do. His down region were bare, unprotected and it so cold when the wind night hit. Seungwoo his having so fun playing with stimulation tools on him; his whined to him is a cute fight. As for a result, Seungsik was faint that night. Seungwoo make him come about 3 times already, feel like 3-days load, his skin drenched with his own juice.  
  
“if you really want me, please let go first” he begged politely to the elder, hand still working on to shushing away that virtual spider from directly come inside to dangerous spot once again. Seungwoo caught his hand fast before he get slap, and said okay let the younger sit on him release the hand tied.Upon the younger hand free, Seungwoo quickly pull Seungsik down to meet his lips. He suddenly rise and straddled him. The elder cupped his dumpling check implant the steamy kiss constantly. Their breath is in hitch. Now the table had turn. Seungsik was underneath like always, Seungwoo at above him controlling everything. Hell no, the elder would give his authority. So he just follow the flow; wrapping his arm around the elder neck welcoming him.  
  
“Babe, I know you enjoy that video too. Just be honest with me” with the mischievous smile plastering on his face, Seungwoo come closer to whisper these things on his ears sexily. He clash his forehead towards the younger; meet that dazzling orbs who practically nervous and terrified about what would happen then give a teaser kiss on his shell. “I wont mad” he admitted with the whole heart want to put off the triggered if “yes” come from the younger sweet mouth he promise to himself; should let go of him. The denial scream “No” from Seungsik make him smile even wider than before, it means he need to find out the truth by his own proceed to peel off the first obstacle. The last particle be left for a while just only to see his reaction. A kind person he ever meet on this world, so honest, to gullible named was Kang Seungsik. A dongsaeng beneath him need to be protect.  
  
“No. I’m not” Seungsik pale skin reddening embarrassed, the first sign that everyone know he seriously bad of lying. His hand quickly clutched into Seungwoo arm to stop him. As he aknowledge how the games flow, The younger gathered his courage to say ‘no’ definitely. He was not in the mood. So, this had to stop. His lover can continue at other place on any other time not when the others were here. There is no way he capable to control his own voice when come to these matters. Seungwoo well known that fact too. What he received is a small chuckle from him and it was irritating. 

Seungsik mind went blank and the leader caught him in red again. He avoid that piercing gaze applied towards him, so shy when his lover stare like this. The plain gaze his give, the younger will never understand for the rest of his live with him. Unpredictable, sometime cold, joy or be in happiness, the mood swings is hardly to read. Several things he know that Seungwoo cannot resist Subin cuteness, another charming point is reveal by his own. The leader also have their own attractive characters; aegyo signature make him cringe. His slim waist were display for Seungwoo to cares, he push the big guys aside; take off his shirt cause things getting more heated.  
  
The cold temperature wont be brother them anymore, nothing could stop this to drawn more deeper. He then open his arm for hug, and the eldest gladly give what his deserved. Plus, with heated kiss like always, he whimpered when the leader palm his erection; study their vein based on the sense from his fingertips touches. Seungwoo make a travel on his navel, down to the earth of his bare skin on pubic, the sensitive radiator of the younger respond frantically during the lips brushed; navigate into the place where they belong too. Seungsik body system were wreck completely, after the elder decided to take the entire go of his member, sucked it like cotton candy; he tried his best to control from producing his delicious moan. He can’t. He surely cant. The gift from Seungwoo is too much for him to appreciate or to refuse. The elder insert his index finger to tease, a bundle of nerves inside him awake from the alarm; He jerked his legs forward, his frame bended to acknowledge the gratification given, toe curled into matters; fight the pleasure.  
  
“Are you really enjoy this? Huh?” he smirk at the younger the moment that he finally find the answers of his question earlier. Whose say that he didn’t fond with sex?. They feel so much addicting. It was like another the definition of art is enough to be describe by looking at this, Seungsik is totally mess. It was beautiful. The elder managed to make Seungsik breath in hitch, fluttered, submitting like a good boys. His five sense assuredly awake thanks to him with magical hand twisted on his naked body. The younger was over sensitive in every touches. Even without his hand tied, nothing much he can do to confront; escape from this. The elder already held his both hand with one palm of his. The power no one dare to overthrown. Seungsik surrender himself fully.  
“Woo-yah, wait!!” he startled. Immediately upon Seungwoo reach his ankle to nudged, the younger blindly search for him to pause. He was not ready for this. Never though that they would go this far, and bring their love to a next level of adventure. Seungsik feel nervous. He don’t have any idea to explain if they were busted actually. That why he told to Seungwoo they shouldn’t or he basically don’t want to be continue if the others where around. But the leader never be listen of his request. And swift ‘handjob’ always happen behind the members back., drive Seungsik nuts. So eventually the game were continued on his bare thigh, the elder begin his rule by marking his territory first, a hickey with the red bloomed appeared obviously. This will be their official marks of dating life, Seungwoo said. It just like a graceful tattoo that he had on his left arm, and the younger on his pale skin bare thigh to match. He flip the body around, press his chest together to share the warm. Since Seungsik were shameful with his own voice which that is the first things he want to heard, he nips the earshell kiss the lobe, put a trail behind his neck to his spine. The younger gaps, shut his eyes, falling into the ground. Let out the soft cry from the impact the elder made, he brace himself on any circumstance soon. His body gleefully take incharges; approving the intruder to come in and when the acute finger stretch inside him to touch the sensitive nerves, hand desperately form fist on the bed sheet. In and out, the elder fingering him so good, playing with his soft cock ; make him he almost forgot that they still in the dorm and the others might heard his whines. Despite all his effort to escape; writhing with his might, Seungwoo spin the younger body to lied on his back, facing him. . Seungsik is so darn beautiful in this kind of state he pull his legs brings to the edge of the bed, controlling him and comforting.  
  
“alright-alright. I promise I will be gentle” the elder takes the slender legs to hug,cares how smooth the skin are, a short soft touch through his lips to gain his trust. Seungsik only stare at him blankly; he don’t know what to do to respond the elder proposal. The younger end up open his arm to accept the reception and seungwoo bend down show some affection. From his hairs, forehead, until his plushes lips the elder take its all in one breath to peak. He get out from the bed; get himself in naked loose, his cock exactly hard. The younger look so tempting, he observed that invited ass well. The lube and comdom inside his pocket; he put aside to prepare. When everything done; wearing the sheath perfectly, he smooth the surface first, a waited hole is ready to wrapped it and the younger take a deep breath. The “mashroom head” reach the wet wall, all out of sudden Hanse voice is ringing outside the room. Seungsik smack the elder to stop for awhile.  
  
“Seungsik hyung…” His dongsaeng is knocking the doors, knowing that the elder must not have sleep yet because his lovely voice be heard inside and he want to request a something.  
  
“Hyung, can we ask the money to buy an ice-cream?” then Subin who probably watch Hanse, sit beside him, he working hard to make their dream come true. Inside the room, the both were freeze to death and Seungsik want to answered him ‘yes’ swiftly. He give the break signal to the elder to stop; let him meet Subin and Hanse give what they want. If the god made approval; make them go away after brief meeting, they can continue to do everything that they have been wishing for. On the other hand, when he see the elder just awarded him with annoying smirk, his cock thrust forward, produce a loud whimpered, tremble of the whole body from the younger. He put his arm to shush the cry, the body feel so cursed to throw all his tantrum. Hardly to admit, he really love this.  
  
Maybe the modern phase were too slow for him, the elder perhaps feel that too; he can sense the younger didn’t get much excited just like the first time. So he flip the body all fours. Seungsik frame were curved into desirable pleasure to take on, the elder thrust his cock in one go. The entire ‘frame’ were badly tremble. It’s feel full, Seungsik was lost his mind. A sharp cry cannot be hidden anymore, he fall instantly meet the suitable rhythm together. Seungwoo must already hard from the beginning when he saw him with alluring charm. The moment of their art decoration, to stop the time it seem impossible. He buried his facial on the pillow, hope they ‘children’ at the outside didn’t hear anything. “please don’t come in” he pray inside his heart.  
  
“Stop brothering Seungsik hyung guys, he probably sleep already.” Heochan warned them to stay out from the room to give Seungsik and the eldest good rest. A higher ranks of age major give an authority, the maknae line comply their uncle order. Sejun agree, nodded his head. He glance at Hoechan and giggled. That goodness, he didn’t get what the meaning. If he know what was happen inside those room, things would be mess. Sejun the only one holds their eldest crucial secret. Thinking about the day he got caught watching porn in public, he already notice Seungsik silhouette on his tab reflected glass. Plus, there is another shadow lookout for them quietly. Several minute had pass, it confirming that another shadow is “Seungwoo” reflection, put his finger on lips a hint to stay quiet. Sejun gulped his saliva down. He been busted from more than one person caught him. When Seungwoo said he want to changes the room, he understand that immediately. The eldest love to tense the second rank of the family, that they playfully call him ‘mom’ based on the personality.  
  
The eldest caught Seungsik in red. He love watching porn when he claimed his not. LOL.  
  
“let me find out tonight myself”. His command so firm word from the chief in the house.  
  
“come, hyung treat your ice-cream” Sejun take their hand to walk away from the room. Let the both love bird having their own interest, he make sure that these maknae didn’t distrube them in making. Subin was smiling ears to ears. Meanwhile Hanse feel like today is his heaven days. The days full of blessing. They both shouted “seriously?” simultaneous, unbelievable, jump happiness. They also tugged Byungchan to come along, prepared to get out go to the nearest grocery store gleefully. Essentially, Byungchan wish demand wont come truth, asked them to bring a lot of food when comeback from the store no choice had to follow them.  
  
Inside the room, Seungsik cursed at him a lot.  
  
It's all Sejun fault ! 


End file.
